narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyou
| status = Alive | birthdate = October 31 | age = 27 | gender = Male | height = 6'8" | weight = 252 lbs | blood type = AB+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | livingcountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Serpentine Circus | previous affiliation = | occupation = Leader of S.C Mercenary | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Grandfather) (Father) (Mother) Yosōi Chinoike (Half-Sister) Misora Chinoike (Half-Sister) Shugyoku Chinoike (Half-Brother) Kissui Chinoike (Half-Niece) Sachi Yamanaka (Half-Niece) Akarui Raika (Half-Niece) Omoi Chinoike (Half-Nephew) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = S-Rank | classification = Pseudo-Sage, Performer, Mercenary | reg = KON-004 | academy = 6 | chunin = 7 | jonin = 7 | bounty = | crimes = Thousands of Murders. | kekkeigenkai = Ketsuryūgan (Left Eye) | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Wind Release Water Release Lightning Release Yang Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Blood Risen Rasengan Blood Blind Blood Risen Whips Blood Risen Death Blood Risen Rasenshuriken Blue Blood Cross Raijin Storm Bolt Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Rapid Wind Water Release: Great Tsunami Water Release: Imperial Water Funeral Fist Slam Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Water Droplet Reflection Sight Enlargement Technique Shrinking Technique Genjutsu: Shadowed Moon Hiding in Surface Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Genjutsu: Thousand Eye Implosion Chaotic Illusion: Demonic Touch Gaseous Genjutsu: Oni Steam Gaseous Genjutsu: Helium of Chaos Four Red Yang Formation TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} is a Shinobi hailing from two secretive clans, the and the clans. Not only that, he is the son of two prominent members within each of the respective clans, ??? and . Hyou has mastered the usage of both his parents' Kekkei Genkai, able to combine both into creating a highly effective way for combat, using hemokinesis and the pseudo-sage mode to create an almost unstoppable attack, and even earned Hyou the moniker Blood Sage Eventually, he formed the Serpentine Circus, as a way to enjoy his time and to make extra money, from his performances and his assassinations. His circus is regarded as the best of the best, and many villages attempt to have them perform for them. Mastering both of his parents' Kekkei Genkai, Hyou is able to use blood to initiate his pseudo-sage mode, by mixing the blood with Natural Energy, making him many times stronger than a regular Sage. Background Academy Years An accidental child of a forbidden love. An unnamed member of the Jūgo Clan and met once, and the two bonded. Both of them had similar interests, and similar looks on life. After a few years of bonding, the two made love, and a bastard was born. That bastard was Hyou Chinoike. Born on October 31st, Hyou was regarded as an accidental child, and was given the name Forbidden Child. After the birth of her child, Chino asked if he could care for Hyou. The Uchiha hesitantly agreed, and took the child. The Uchiha raised Hyou until he was five-years of age, training him in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and even Shuriken Jutsu. After Hyou had turned five, The Uchiha took him to the Hidden Leaf Village, and left him in the care of a young couple. The couple accepted the request, and thought it would be easy to raise this child. The couple was proved wrong as Hyou was a difficult child. Easily angered, much too strong for his age, and his ability to already use his biological father's Kekkei Genkai, Hyou proved to be a hard child to raise. Once Hyou became six years of age, Hyou was admitted into the Academy, and was instantly regarded as a prodigy, and graduated the academy at the age of six, making him a valuable asset in the eyes of the higher powers. Hyou proved to be a highly skilled child in the academy, able to use his Kekkei Genkai to utilize Senjutsu from the age of six. Genin As a Genin... Chunin Exams Chunin Jonin Serpentine Circus Appearance Personality Abilities Unique Traits Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Tota Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Trivia *''Hyou'' means Leopard, and combined with his mothers surname, Hyou's name translates to Blood Lagoon of the Leopard. With his father's surname, Hyou's name translates to Severe Leopard. Category:Fanon Characters